


View from the Top

by AllTheBellsInVenice



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 100 follower ficlets, BDSM, Dom!Molly, F/M, Humiliation, Prompt Fill, Sherlolly - Freeform, St. Bart's, rooftop, sherlock is a very bad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheBellsInVenice/pseuds/AllTheBellsInVenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly has plenty of ways to punish Sherlock when he misbehaves. A prompt fill for Tumblr's mollyandherjumper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View from the Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollyandherjumper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mollyandherjumper).



_mollyandherjumper said: You know how I feel about Molly domming Sherlock so any naughty ficlet with that in it, please :)_

***

Molly laced her fingers through those lush black curls she loved so much and slowly, almost leisurely, pushed Sherlock’s head back until his face was pressed against the gritty stucco surface of the wall. Molly kept pushing, grinding that pretty cheekbone against the soot-streaked wall until Sherlock’s moan echoed down the stairwell beside them. 

“What have I told you about that MRSA bacteria?” Molly hissed, her hair blowing in the rooftop breeze.

“That it’s…off limits,” Sherlock breathed. Molly gave his face another shove.

“Too right, Sherlock,” she snapped. Slipping a hand around his front, she undid one shirt button and put one sharp thumbnail to good use on his soft nipple. He winced adorably.

“S-sorry, Molly,” he sighed. “I won’t touch it again.”

“No, Sherlock, you won’t. But I’m really very angry with you for endangering public health, and I certainly haven’t forgiven you. Before I reinstate your lab privileges, I need to see that you’re truly sorry.” With a final shove on his face, she stepped back and pointed at the ground. “Beg my forgiveness.”

Sherlock turned and fell to his knees before her. He lifted up that lovely face, whose pale skin was flushing pinkly where she’d ground it against the wall. Those sky-colored eyes were filling with tears. Good; she’d conditioned him to take her seriously. “Please, Molly, I am sorry. Forgive me….please.” He bowed his head.

Beautiful. Molly felt her body responding to the sight of her cowering detective; she put one foot up on the railing and drew up her skirt. “Then give me a nice kiss.” At his gasp of excitement, she shook her head, pushing his face down. “You know where to start.”

Trembling, Sherlock bent low and pressed his lips to her foot. Then he kissed his way up her leg, looking up at her when he reached the soft skin of her inner thigh.

“Beg me.” Molly’s smile was cool.

“Please, Molly. Let me serve you, let me lick you. Please use my mouth,” he panted. “I’m yours.”

She lifted her chin, pretending to consider, then nodded down at him. “Oh, I know you are,” she said. “Give me your very best, boy.”

Those fine-boned fingers pulled her knickers aside. Then she felt that long, talented tongue curling against her warm wetness, stroking and flicking just as she liked, just as she’d trained him.

Long minutes passed. The sun was warm, and the breeze felt nice on her face; Molly was in no hurry to let him up off the hard surface. She pushed her hand into his curls again and made a hard fist; his deep moan tickled pleasantly against her pussy.

“You deserve this pain, Sherlock. And those bony knees must be tormenting you by now, yes? And that poor cock, aching in your trousers. Tell me, have you learned your lesson?” She twisted his curls, feeling her body reaching toward its peak.

“Yes, Molly,” Sherlock groaned against her, his hands obediently on her legs. He knew not to try to touch himself.

“Good boy. Up,” she told him, tugging his face away and bringing her foot down. She turned and walked to the parapet, leaning on her elbows as he watched her, still on his knees, his eyes bereft. “Get behind me and lift my skirt. I want you servicing me while I come. If you do a very good job, I’ll even let you come, too.”

And while Sherlock rushed over to her, panting with excitement as he fumbled with her clothing and his own, Molly leaned comfortably on the parapet, then sighed in approval as she felt that first sweet push inside her. And as her Sherlock served her eagerly with cock and fingers, Molly looked out over the great city and smiled in contentment. It was so good from the top.


End file.
